The present invention relates generally to filters and more specifically to low noise filter systems integrated in a medical boom. U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,596 is directed to a filter system self contained within a treatment room and having a portion of which incorporated into a surgical arm, the aggregate disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,731 is directed to an operating room smoke evacuator which is mounted to a medical boom, the aggregate disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/431,492, filed Jan. 11, 2011 and U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/579,937, filed Dec. 23, 2011 are directed to a automatically activate remote control system that can be used with a filter system, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.